confucion
by neko-chan0423
Summary: todo empieza por una confucion de alice, "no te hagas el inocente bien se que tu y ella andan saliendo a espaldas mío"soltó señalando a su hermano "¡QUE! Arthur me estas engañando" grito alfred/no se me ocrrio otro sumarry/yuri y yaoi/ nyo!usuk y usuk


Nota 0w0: Otro fic yuri y yaoi, bueno shojo ai y shonen ai.

Parejas: Emily x Alice y leve alfred x arthur.

Advertencia: no se me ocurre nada.

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Alice se encontraba molesta, no, furiosa tanto que hasta parecía lanzar fuego por la boca, si así de fiera estaba, cual es la razón la razón, pues era Emily, ¿Qué tenía que ver Emily con su enfado?, mucho, muchísimo, y es que la menor desde hace unos días se encontraba con su teléfono en la oreja, en pocas palabras hablando, y claro Alice ya comenzaba a dudar, pensando que la de ojos azules la engañaba o con otra u otro, en este mismo momento se encontraba la menor con su celular en la oreja, un la sala murmurando algo inaudible para la británica que se encontraba en la cocina "cocinando" mirando todo.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Emily seguí siendo normal con ella, pero eso no respondía por que estaba todo el tiempo pegada a su celular, ¿con quién hablaría tanto?

-jejeje me encanta-chillo alegre la menor restregando su mejilla en el celular, enojando mas a Alice tanto que hasta le salió humo por los oídos, ahí estaba la razón por la que no respondía su duda de si no la engañaba.

Corto la zanahoria con fuerza que hasta esta salto y o era su imaginación o cada vez se ponía mas pálida, y como no si el vegetal al inicio estaba confiado en que la iban a cortar gentilmente pero aquella confianza se había ido cuando la ojiverde la empezó matar cruelmente.

Emily empezó a bailar el baile del "me hago", así que dejo su celular sobre el sofá y se fue al baño, momento que aprovecho la inglesa para correr rápidamente hasta el sofá y tomar el celular para ver la lista de llamadas, la ultima había sido su hermano arthur, haciendo que en el fondo apareciera un trueno mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, en ese momento Emily entro a la sala viendo que Alice tenía su celular y en vez de ponerse nerviosa sonrió alegremente.

-Alice-la llamo pero la chica no la escucho intento llamarla otra vez pero antes de que pudiera la chica salió corriendo sin antes dejar el celular en el sofá.

Corrió como demonio tanto que las personas por donde pasaba se espantaban, llego a su casa y abrió la puerta.

-ARTHUR-grito a todo pulmón una vez que abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto serio en compañía de alfred.

-deja a Emily en paz-advirtió acercándose mientras la segunda mirada verdosa se posaba en ella.

-porque lo dices?-pregunto confundido pero con el ceño fruncido.

-no te hagas el inocente bien se que tu y ella andan saliendo a espaldas mío-soltó señalando a su hermano que estaba más confundido dejando de fruncir el ceño.

-¡QUE! Arthur me estas engañando-grito alfred con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-claro que no idiota, ha de ser una confusión-dijo molesto por la tarugada del menor.

-no es ninguna confusión yo misma vi el registro de llamada de Emily-grito mientras que Emily entraba a la casa.

-te equivocas Alice-dijo aun jadeando por la carrara.

-pruébalo- pidió mientras la americana respiraba hondo.

-en cierto que hablo con arthur, pero como cuñaditos solo eso-explico mirando a la chica.

-entonces porque te andas pegada a tu celular?-pregunto relajándose un poco.

-bueno pues eh descargados mis canciones favoritas y no puedo dejar de escucharlas y como perdí mis audífonos no tengo otra forma que escucharlo de esta manera-dijo colocando su celular en su oreja.

-eh-profirió minimizándose en forma animada.

-ejem-se escucho a arthur a un lado de ella.

-l-lo siento, hermano-se disculpo avergonzada.

-no importa-dijo mientras ambas se retiraba hacia la casa de los jones.

-y dime ¿tú no me engañas?-pregunto alfred mirando al chico.

-no digas idioteces, claro que no-respondió molesto y sonrojado.

* * *

Jajaja como se me ocurrió? pues a mí se me rompieron mis audífonos y para escuchar mis grabaciones tengo que ponerme mi celular en la oreja y muchos me andan diciendo que con quien hablo y yo les digo que no hablo con nadie y pues con ese hecho se me ocurrió este fic.

Se me cuidan, dejen un reviews, duda o critica constructiva please, eso me motiva a sobremanera.

Adiochito 0w0/


End file.
